


my taste in music is your face

by Saucyspaghetti



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Amazing trash, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Eleven and Eggos, Mileven, Other, lyrics, otp, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucyspaghetti/pseuds/Saucyspaghetti
Summary: Screw Mileven. Eleven and Eggos waffles are the OTP.In which Eleven doesn't know what music is, instead declaring that Eggos are her taste because they're her new obsession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back when I was obsessed with Stranger Things. (I still am and I'm sad that it's coming on Halloween and not sooner ):)

_Cue the chorus of Forest by TØP:_

Down in the forest, Eleven sings a chorus consisting of eating eggos

Munching alone,   
Eleven likes waffles  
With no syrup because that's how she likes ittt

Mileven is dead  
Barbara's also dead  
Steve Harrington's a dick  
Jonathan's better---

><><><><><

_Cue Tear In My Heart:_

Sometimes Eleven screams to know that she's alive and has a soul

But it takes something to come around to show her how

Eggos is her obsession  
She's alive  
Eggos is her life  
She's psychotic  
It's the happy in her heart  
It makes her happier than she's ever been!

The songs on the radio are okay

But El's taste in music is Eggos!  
And it takes some food to come around to show her how

Eggos is her obsession  
She's alive  
Eggos is her life  
She's psychotic  
It's the happy in her heart  
It makes her happier than she's ever been!

Than she's ever been! (3x)

She fell asleep in the forest all alone  
But that's okay, she'll just avoid the demogorgon so she sleeps fine  
She's sleeping there, content, cursing the friend trio  
For calling her "traitor" and a "liar" because she was protecting them (2x)

  Sometimes Eleven screams to know ... that she's alive and has a soul  

  And it takes some food to come around to show her how  

Eggos is her obsession  
She's alive  
Eggos is her life  
She's psychotic  
It's the happy in her heart  
It makes her happier than she's ever been!  

Her powers are her armor  
Eggos's the tear in her heart, they're yummy  
Eggos's is a type a food with a smile  
It takes her higher than she's ever been!

Than she's ever been! (x3)

  Her powers are her armor

Eggos's the tear in her heart, they're yummy  
Eggos's is a type a food with a smile  
It takes her higher than she's ever been!

**Author's Note:**

> Ha you expected a high quality fanfic full of Mileven fluff, but this is wayy better (no hate, I love mileven)


End file.
